Bloody Snow
by Burning Shadows
Summary: Briony Kenway is the daughter of Twilight E. and Edward K., but has a long line of fathers that include Altiar, Ezio, and Connor as well as Edward. She returns to Skyrim, but it is unkown why. She falls for Brynjolf, the last person she would ever expect to fall for.
1. 1 - His Passion

**Attention! Please read this message, it is important. **

**Edward Kenway is the next character that will come out in the next Assassin's Creed Game (Black Flag). Also, Briony and Twilight are immortal. Yet, Brynjolf here will still worry about her (They both have all the powers ever imaginable, it may seem overpowered, but it was how it goes). Brynjolf will become immortal as well (also a bit overpowered). But he won't get powers. (Note that Connor and Edward are also immortal) There are brief moments in the present day from one of the assassin's prespective, as well as from Briony's. I have some poor english, but I will fix it up later. But this may also include (Possibly) sexual scenes. I don't know if I will add it or not, so just to be safe, I added the rating M. **

**Lastly, I do not own the AC series nor the Elder Scrolls series, but this is on Skyrim. I own neither. I make no profit on this. And, enjoy!**

* * *

Brynjolf thought to himself in happiness. He imagined holding Briony under the stars; they were on a beach that had aromas of her fragrance of mystical islands. He smiled slightly to himself. He picked the lass off the street, now she was Guild Master. Even better than what he meant to achieve.

He snapped out of thoughts when Delvin and Vex put down both their tankards on the bar table. Vex seemed puzzled as she looked around Brynjolf's face. "What's on your mind?"

Scratching his head in thought on how to respond, he smiled slightly as if she said nothing.

Delvin chimed in to save him, "Snoopy here has some problems. Aye, Bryn?"

Brynjolf couldn't stop a smile from lifting his lips. "Aye, very snoopy, can't stop her at all. Woman can't leave me in peace."

Vex narrowed her eyes. None was around but the three and Bryn knew quickly he had some questions.

"Brynjolf, what is on your mind? If you don't answer me, I will kill you."

"Viper, viper, slow you're reins there and I'm sure he will speak." Delvin said as he fiddled with his blades; a smile on his old face.

Vex turned red in anger, and instantly Delvin looked like he regretted it.

"Vex, take in a joke. Let this one slip." Brynjolf smiled.

"Just tell me already."

"It is a… woman." Brynjolf twiddled with his tankard.

Delvin laughed. "Don't tell me. Is it Twil again, eh? Bryn, how long has it been? You're still sobbing over Twil?"

Vex slapped Delvin. "Brynjolf isn't sobbing over Twilight still. He is talking about someone else." She turned to Brynjolf with a twisted face. "Who's the lady?"

Brynjolf shook his head. "No. I won't go that far, lass."

Delvin smiled. His stare brightened with such intensity, Bryn thought he became insane. "I have an idea who that lady is."

"Sure you do." Vex said sarcastically, slapping Delvin again. "Just like you said you knew I loved you. Pfft! You're so dumb. Delvin, I would never love you."

Delvin glared at her. "I know you do love me, but you just won't admit it to m-"

They all fell into complete silence as they heard footsteps.

Delvin leaned forward to Brynjolf, "Briony Kenway."

Vex eyes widened. Her eyes glued to Bryn's.

As Delvin sunk back in his seat, Brynjolf felt his face turn pink in embarrassment. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Briony coming to the group. _Why did I answer Vex's question?_

Delvin gave Brynjolf a wicked smile as he took a large sip of his mead. _Curse you, Delvin._

"How did the job go, lass?"

Briony smiled slightly. "Before I answer can you tell me why you are pink?"

His smile faded almost instantaneously. _Great…_

"Bryn, did you tell her yet?"

He shook his head with a grunt. "I hate you Vex." He murmured softly so she couldn't hear him. Vex laughed. She heard. _Hell no, I just found out I love her two days ago._

"Tell me what, Bryn?"

_How exciting._

"Vex, I will tell her when things become less busy and more private."

He heard Delvin smirk and then made a very short laugh. "Not enough private for your tastin', eh?"

Then both Vex and Delvin laughed. Briony just stared at them in complete confusion. Did the pieces fill into a puzzle yet? Was she acting?

_Surely she has every power Twilight has? She should be able to sense emotions and thoughts. I mean, Isn't that why she came?_ He stopped himself from flooding questions in his head. That was a complete lie. She didn't come to Skyrim in the first place at will. But the second time, she did. She came here for a reason, but that reason was not within knowledge.

"Bryn? I would like an answer. If you're not comfortable I cou-"

_Oh, lass. Don't say my nickname that way. _

"Hah! He is comfortable, alright." Vex interrupted.

He sighed aloud, and Briony touched his forearm with a very gentle squeeze. "We can talk in the ratway, or around Riften."

He smiled softly. He loved that she was trying to make him comfortable. But it was to make him tell her. Smart lass she was, and he didn't deny the fact.

She squeezed his arm again, and so he looked to her face. She had that innocent face, with her beautiful appearance dragged along with it. Why did he fall for her?

"I appreciate that, lass. Meet me at the stables in 15 minutes."

She smiled slightly, her eyes giving a gentle glow. He melted at the sight, beauty mystified through his mind. "I will meet you there, Bryn." She left, her hair giving off a lovely island fragrance.

What a lovely lass. But still, his affections could be declined, and their relationship as friends may be destroyed.


	2. 2 - The Letter

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry about this… late chapter. I was busy and working on last minute changes to Bloody Feathers, the book that pushes the relationship to where you warm up to the story more… well that was the point of it. I am typing out this from paper, which has been written at 1 Am. I uploaded this I say about 10:00pm? I don't know, but this is probably a bit... bad as writing goes. All I know is that I hope you enjoyed. This chapter is on Vilkas' POV. Yes, there is a twist. He likes Briony, but she doesn't feel the same.

This may be a very short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim nor do I own the Assassin's Creed Series/Franchise.

Vilkas woke up at 5:00am. However, it was unlike his lazy nature. He usually was asleep until 11:00am. But, he was worried about Briony. She has been gone for countless weeks. He wrote her letters, but no reply. He sighed in worry. He wished she was there. She wanted Aela to watch the group while she was gone, but why not him? Too fiery she said. He stood up and walked down the hall to see Farkas and Aela talking. He turned away but was stopped by his brother's grip.

"You go a letter."

Vilkas' spirit picked up, a smile was about to burst but he managed to keep it to himself. "May I have it?"

Aela handed him the letter instead of his brother, and was happy to see that the front said:

To Vilkas

From Briony Kenway

He smiled in delight, and he couldn't hold it back. "Thank you." Vilkas said breathlessly. He took the letter and hurried to his room in what seemed to be a skip. As he left he heard Aela and Farkas burst out laughing. He opened the letter to see what it said.

Dear Vilkas,

I'm terribly sorry for not replying sooner, Riften is a busy place. I thought maybe you'd be wondering what business I am dealing with, since you are the nosy type. It is something classified, and I informed you earlier it has nothing to do with the Guild there, only a friend. He is in need of my services, and I may not be back for a long while. Don't come looking for me, it will only ruin the job. This is all you need to know, and I promise I will return. Tell the others I will be back, and hopefully Aela has done her part. Good luck with your missions, Vilkas. Noctournal guide you.

Yours Truly,

Briony Kenway

Confused upon what Noctournal guide you meant, he just placed the letter in his journal with a good mood. He was delighted to have her be coming home soon. Such great news. Who could this man be? Jealousy made his eyes narrow. And why so much time in Riften for this "service?"

He then heard loud knocking on his door. Before saying anything, Farkas and Aela stormed in. Smirks on their faces too. Vilkas frowned; he knew they were up to something.

"What do you want?" He asked them in irritation. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You read my letter, didn't you?"

Aela nodded. "Sorry, but you can't keep anything from us. Besides, it said her name on there. I thought it was a love letter. Thoughts have been answered."

Vilkas scowled. "There is nothing between me and Briony that include such things. Love letters, wow. You really need a hobby."

The insult didn't bother Aela, instead she was laughing. Farkas then smiled, "But you wish there was."

Vilkas sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Obvious enough for her to know. She knows, you should have been more careful. And she doesn't have an interest in you at all." Aela replied bitterly, returning to her normal self.

"How do you know?" Farkas asked her.

"I talk to her. We are sisters, not born together, but raised together." She answered. "In all means, Farkas, it means acting sisterly."

"Woman-to-woman, now I get it." He said in response.

Vilkas sighed. "So now no interest in me? Great."

"But she could be lying. She is the… private one." Aela added.

Vilkas shrugged. "Let's go get some mead. I am tired of talking about this."

The others nodded and walked into the dining room.

I hope you liked it. And the next chapter will resume with Brynjolf and Briony. :P


End file.
